Magneto Vs. Shao Kahn
Evil leaders of destruction n' stuff Magneto Vs. Shao Kahn is a What If? episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel Vs. Mortal Kombat! Which power-hungry, cold-hearted dictator with a tragic past will win? Who will rule? Intro Wiz: When your asked about the perfect example of someone truly evil, these two often come to mind. Boomstick: Magneto, the mutant magnet. Wiz: And Shao Kahn, the Cheap stake supreme. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Magneto Wiz: During the days of the Holocaust, Erik Magus Lensherr was one of the several Jews who were tortured and beaten. However, thanks to him being a mutant, he survived and decided he must destroy humanity. Boomstick: And so he created the Aven-I mean, the Brotherhood of Mutants. He and his gang of superher-I mean, villains, battled Professor X's X-Men time and time again. Abilities and Weaponry: *Magnetism. *Helmet that protects him against telepathy. *Electromagnetic Disruptor - Shoots out a very fast and dominate beam, which can be tossed out in the air as well. *Hyper Gravitation - Magneto fires off four magnetic balls. *Magnetic Force Field - Magneto creates a force field. *Magnetic Blast - Shoots two projectiles at a diagonally down-forwards angle. *Flight. *Magnetic Shockwave - Magneto punches the ground, creating multiple shockwaves. *Magnetic Tempest - Magneto sends multiple objects flying at the enemy. Wiz: Magneto has achieved many feats like ripping out Wolverine's skeleton, stopping and reversing a giant, planet busting bullet, has control of the entire planet's electromagnetic field, lifted the Golden Gate Bridge and blocked two point blank missiles and lifted entire ships with ease. Boomstick: However, Magneto isn't as powerful if he's not near any metal, is arrogant, will not kill Mutants and is weak to Wooden Guns. I didn't make that last one up. Wiz: God, the writers back then were awful, weren't they? Magneto: You dare rise against me? The Human Era is over! The Mutant Era has come! Shao Kahn Wiz: Not much is known about Shao Kahn, A.K.A Kahn the Conqueror. What is known is that he strives to take over the 9 realms via the Mortal Kombat tournament and become ruler. Long story short, a guy named Lui Kang kicked his ass. Boomstick: Kahn is an extreamly strong guy. His strengh can rival that of Goro, who can rip apart a human, and has gone toe-to-toe with Raiden! Wiz: He can also: *Summon a Hammer out of no-where and bash there skulls in *Use said Hammer as a projectile *Shoot fireballs *A annoying-ass sholder charge that can be spammed *The power to absorb souls of his victims *Can turn into a dragon thing in Mortal Kombat 2 the Movie Boomstick: Kahn has proven time and time again that you shouldn't fuck with him. He's killed many strong warriors, can fight Raiden and Shang Tsung head to head, and has even sucsefully taken over Earthrealm!...although then Raiden use some timey-wimey bullshit to prevent that from happening. Wiz: However, he isn't perfect. Kahn is arrogent as hell, taunting a lot in battle which leaves him open for attack, and he isn't the smartest, as he usually goes in guns...or, hammer...ablazing. Boomstick: But if this guy came here to take over our world, he'd do a pretty good job! Shao Kahn: It's offical...you suck! Pre-fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle In the middle of a city (presumably New York City), Shao Kahn's army and Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants were at war to decide who would conquer the world. Magneto watches the carnage from a distance, when Shao Kahn comes from behind in a portal. Kahn: Surrender now or else I shall destroy you! Magneto: Imbecile, you're no match for the power of Magneto. Kahn: We'll see about that. Fight! Shao Kahn summons his hammer and tries to smash Magneto, but Magneto creates a force field to block the attacks. Magneto then shoots a laser beam at Shao Kahn, who uses the Emperor's Shield to reflect back at Magneto, which hits him. Kahn then continues the beatdown by performing his shoulder charge rapidly, before kicking Magneto backwards. Kahn: Is that your best? Magneto gets up and performs Hyper Gravitation, summoning four magnetic balls at Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn fires energy projectiles from his mouth to destroy the balls, then goes for another shoulder charge. Magneto uses his flight to avoid the attack and summon pipes and throws them at Kahn, which hit him. Magneto then flies down at Kahn and punches him a couple of time, but Kahn recovers and hits Magneto in the head with his hammer, which stuns the Marvel villain. Shao Kahn then smashes Magneto in the head over and over again, before grabbing him and throwing him away. Kahn: You will never win! Kahn then fires energy arrows at Magneto, who uses his force field to block. Shao Kahn then jumps at Magneto and goes for a kick, but Magneto avoids this and fires two Magnetic Blasts at the conqueror. Shao Kahn dodges the first one, but he gets hit by the second one. Magneto then uses his magnet powers and lifts Kahn in the air before throwing him into a building. Shao Kahn sees Magneto fire more energy beams, so he uses his Emperor's Shield to block. Kahn then summons his hammer again and throws it at Magneto, which hits him in the head. Kahn then rushes up to Magneto and throws him into the ground before smashing him with his hammer over and over again. Kahn then shoots fireballs in Magneto's face. Kahn then stomps on Magneto's head multiple times. Shao Kahn then lifts Magneto in the air and tries to perform his X-Ray Move, but Magneto punches Kahn in the stomach, then uppercuts. Magneto then flies into the air and starts comboing Kahn, before kicking him into a building. Magneto flies towards the building, and uses his magnetism to lift cars in the air and throw them at Kahn. Shao Kahn throws his hammer at the cars, which destroys all of them. Shao Kahn then jumps out of the building and drop kicks Magneto, sending him flying into the ground. Kahn jumps down and tries to brainwash Magneto, but Magneto's helmet protects him. Shao Kahn gets frustrated and tries to yank the helmet off, but Magneto grabs Kahn's arm and breaks it. Kahn yelps in pain and tries to kick Magneto, but Magneto grabs his leg and throws him into a wall. Magneto then flies over to Kahn. Magneto: You are finished. Magneto then uses his magnetism on Kahn's metal costume, which allows him to crush Kahn under his own armor. KO! Results Boomstick: Fatality! Wiz: Shao Kahn may have been stronger and more experianced, but Magneto was faster, smarter, and more durable. Plus, theres one issue that makes this fight...unfair... Boomstick: As you can see, Kahn's armour is made of Metal. Magneto can control metal. You get it now? Basically, nothing is stopping Magneto from crushing Kahn under his own armour. Wiz: And even then, Magneto can fly and can even control the metal in your body. So even if the metal stuff wasn't on him, Kahn would have still been screwed. Boomstick: Overall, I think Magneto CRUSHED it in this fight! Wiz: The winner, is Magneto. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Hipper/Gold Collab Season Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017